santa_maiafandomcom-20200215-history
Olybrius
Olybrius was a Cappadocian Methuselah Infitiore fervently loyal to the Cult of Lilith. Description Time has not been kind to Olybrius; the blood of his Clan has made his flesh dry up and wither through the course of the centuries. Despite this, he conducts himself with grace, sporting a flowing blue toga and white hair so long it drags on the floor as he walks. Histoy Olybrius is supposedly old enough to be one of the original Infitiores, the Cappadocians that refused their Antedilluvian's call to what would later be known as the Feast of Folly. His activities in such ancient times can only be guessed at, but what is known is that he has spent the better part of the last millenium in torpor, awakening only recently to find his Clan hunted and nearly obliterated. In order to assure his own survival, he has made a deal with the Lasombra Giulio, who now hosts the Methuselah in his domain in Sassari. In 1571, the duo was located by Hierophant, and Olybrius seemed pleased to encounter another surviving Cappadocian, offering to tutor him in exchange for removing some troublesome werewolves that were endangering his studies in Corsica and Sardinia. After an attack on Guilio's mansion in Sassari, he left with his host and Hierophant, only to relocate to his old domain in Ajaccio. There he spent several years reforming his destroyed library purely from memory while being protected by Slave as part of his ongoing agreement with the Black Hand. Eventually, his studies were complete, and he called for a Hand Kamut consisting of Hierophant, Scalpel, Slave and Ducat and sent them to Sardinia, where they dispatched a large Garou pack on his behalf, tho Slave was destroyed in the process. The group located the tomb of an ancient Lamia near Cagliari, and found several writings near her corpse, which Olybrius, after a time, decyphered as a Lilin prophecy, something Blue Moon was secretly waiting for. A large expedition to Kaymakli was organized and undertaken, and there Hierophant and Olybrius met with the Lamia's ancient Childe and heard the prophecy in full. Afterwards, Blue Moon orchestrated a takeover of a Giovanni ritual with his lackeys, with the help of which the group learned the location the prophecy spoke of: The Stone of Zillah itself. What happened when the group reached the Stone is still something of a mystery. Hierophant, who was present at the time, crafted an elaborate ruse with Eli to worm himself into Blue Moon's trust, but secretly also worked to warn the Hand still loyal to Anosh, a large number of whom, including the Seraph himself, arrived to protect the Stone. What is known is that Blue Moon was revealed to simply be a mortal, and Olybrius himself was diablerized by Hierophant, who would come to understand that the prophecy was in reality speaking of a reforging of the Black Hand itself. TriviaCategory:Dark AgesCategory:Cappadocian * He greatly reveres Lilith, the Dark Mother, and is a follower of the Path of Lilith, having even painstakingly created a huge mosaic representing her in his haven. * He maintains a large number of walking corpses in his service. Category:Deceased